Two is better than one
by brezzybrez
Summary: Leah is leaving La Push, to escape the heart ache, when she is hit by a car. OC/Leah/OC. A double imprint story. lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I was running, trying to get away from _them._ I have been running for the past four days, trying to get away from La Push to escape my heartache. _Why couldn't they leave me in peace_? I thought as I ran. My mind went back to four days ago.

_I was at a party. Both packs were there. They were cerebrating Sam and Emily's first wedding anniversary. I finally realized that Sam was never going to come back to me after the wedding and learn to heal with my pack mates. I was enjoying myself until Sam tapped a glass._

_"Can I have everyone attention?" Sam asked as he stood up. Emily stood up beside him, practically glowing. "I want to make an announcement to you all. I want you all to be the first to know." He grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed tight. He nodded to her._

_"I'm pregnant!" she shouted with glee in her voice. " We are expecting our first child." Right then, my repaired heart broke in two. I watched them as they walked around to everyone. People said their congrats to the excepting couple. I was surprise when they came to me._

_"Congrats on the baby you two. You two deserve it," I said as I hugged Emily. I held in the tears._

_"You deserve some happiness too, Leah and that's why…" Emily said as she pulled away and looked at Sam._

_"That's why we want you to be our child's godmother," Sam finished as he looked at me. Again my heart broke. I tried to smile but couldn't._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't," I said, "and I hope you both understand why." and with that I walked away from them and the party. I started to run when I was out of everyone sight. I knew everyone was probably talking me about me. Say things like' how ungrateful', 'she should just be luck that they even ask her to be the godmother of that wonderful child', 'Sam is damn luck he didn't marry her, he is way better off with Emily'._

_I just couldn't take it anymore. When I got home, I raced up to my room and pack a backpack of clothes, money and other things. I heard the door opened downstairs and then footsteps up the stairs. Quickly, I locked my bedroom door. I didn't want mom or Seth know that I was leaving. Then I heard a bang on the door._

_"Sis, come on out," Seth's voice said on the other side. "Come on, you ruin everything for Sam and Emily and I thought you say you weren't going to do that. I understand that you can't be the godmother of the child of your ex-boyfriend and cousin, but you could at least say you are sorry for leaving like that." I didn't care. I left threw the window and headed out into the woods. I undressed and stuffed my clothes into the bag. I phased and pick up the bag in my mouth and ran._

I have been on the run ever since. I was surprise on Jacob not stopping me. I guess he understood somewhat. I didn't know where I was and frankly I didn't care. I was finally free of the heartache and pain.

When I came to a road, I looked carefully both ways. I didn't want to be hit be any cars. When I didn't see anyone, I bolted out of the forest. But I guess I didn't see this car and I got hit. I got hit really hard and was lying in the middle of the road. I heard the car stopped and the doors opened.

"Ah man, we hit a wolf," a man's voice said.

"I don't think this is a regular wolf, Derek. Look, it's carrying a bad with it," another said. "I think it may be like us."

"Really? How can you tell?" the first one asked. I guess I phased back, because I heard a gasps and a "shit!" One man must have run back to the car because I felt a blanket around me.

"Well, look like we have to take her with us. Gabriel and Caleb will know what do you," he said as they walked back to the car. I didn't hear anything else because I felt unconscious.

A/n: is that I good start?


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

Previously:

"_I don't think this is a regular wolf, Derek. Look, it's carrying a bag with it," another said. "I think it may be like us."_

"_Really? How can you tell?" the first one asked. I guess I phased back, because I heard a gasps and a "shit!" One man must have run back to the car because I felt a blanket around me._

"_Well, look like we have to take her with us. Gabriel and Caleb will know what do you," he said as they walked back to the car. I didn't hear anything else because I felt unconscious._

Chapter one

When I came to, I was in a bedroom and I had monster headache. I saw a man at my bedside and try to sit up. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy there," he said as he pushed me back down into the bed. "You had quite a concussion, so take it easy."

"Where am I?" I asked. I stared at the man beside me. _He is gorgeous _I thought. He had brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"Mine and my brother's house. What were you doing in the forest?" he asked. I turned my head the other way. _Should I answer that? No, I shouldn't. I don't even know the guy. _I thought.

"You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry. It's none of my business to ask that," he said. He got up. " I will be back in a couple of hours with some aspirin for that headache, but right now just try to get some more rest." He left the room. I stared after him. _I might as well stay. _I thought as I stared up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I drift in a slumber.

~*~*~ (Mystery's man POV)

She was unbelievably gorgeous with her brown eye and her black hair. Just from a first glance at her, I could tell that she was Native American. When I first saw her in Derek's arms, I knew right there that I imprinted on this mysterious girl who was hit by Alex's car.

Now how to go about that is the question. I know she is like us, so she knows about imprinting, but she doesn't know that I am like her, so how do you go about that? I walked into the living where the rest of my pack brothers and real brother were.

"How's she?" Alex asked. Ever since he hit the girl, he has been worried but of course he always has been the softhearted one of us.

"She's fine. She just woke up a couple of minutes ago and with a huge headache," I said with a chuckle. Alex let out a sigh and sunk deeper in his chair.

"That's a relief," Derek said from the couch.

" Now the question is who is she and what was she doing in the forest?" my brother Gabriel said from the other chair in the corner. " Did she tell you why, Caleb?"

"No, she didn't'. I have a feeling that we are going to have to earn her trust if we want to figure that out." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Why? I have a feeling she ain't going to stick around," Derek said.

"She might if she see we are like her, and maybe help her with her problems," I said.

"True. I guess we will just have to get to know this girl," Gabriel said.

"There is another thing too and I don't want to keep it a secret from you guys," I said as I looked at each one of them.

"What?" my brother asked.

"I imprinted on this girl," I said as I looked at my brother. He wore an expression of shock. "What?"

"I also imprinted on her as well," he said. We all looked at each other.

"How is this possible?" Alex asked, " I mean I thought wolves only have one mate."

"Yes, but you keep forgetting that we aren't limited to just the wolf shape. We can take any shape of any animal," Derek pointed out.

"But still," Alex said.

"I don't know but I guess we will find out together, won't we brother?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

A/n: how is it so far? So the two brothers imprinted on Leah. Isn't this getting interested? I will try to update when I can. I am starting my new job tomorrow and it's a 12-hour night shift, so I will be tired. I will try to update on Sunday. Please R & R.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

A/n: hey guys, I thinking about change to the rating to M so I can have a threesome later on. Would you still read it? I forgot to tell you in the last chapter if wanted to know what Caleb and Gabriel look like, you should go into my profile and go to 'My Ocs for Twilight" and click on the links. I think you will like whom I have. Now enjoy the chapter.

Brief recap: Leah runs away after being ask to be the godmother of Sam's and Emily's first child. She is hit by a car and then taken to Caleb and Gabriel. And in the last chapter, we learn that both of the brothers imprinted on Leah.

Now, let's see what they will do

Chapter two

Leah's POV

When I woke up again, that same man/boy was at my bedside again.

"Hey there," he said, " I brought you some aspirin and a glass of water for your headache." I gingerly sat up and took the pill. I drank some water after that. He watched me.

"I'm Caleb, by the way. Caleb Henson," he said.

"My name is Leah. Leah Clearwater and thanks. For taking care of me," I said, "I guess your friends were freaked out when I phased in front of them."

"Not really. You see we are like you. We too can change our shape," he said. My eyes widen in shock.

"You mean you are a were-wolf too?" I said. He laughed and I frowned.

"Werewolves transform during a full moon. Do you 'phased' during a full moon? Do you feel the pull of the moon?" he asked.

"Well, no," I said. What is up with this guy? He knows a lot about supernatural stuff?

"Then technically, you aren't a werewolf. You are a shape-shifter, just like me and my pack," he said, "tell you what? How about you get dress and I will introduce you to everyone? The two that hit you were very worried about you, so I think that they will enjoy seeing you up and about."

"Ummm…I don't know. I should really be going," I said.

"It would mean a lot to Derek and Alex," he said. I guessed that Derek and Alex were the one that hit me. I sighed.

"Alright, but can I change first?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he walked to the end of the bed. " And here is your backpack." He handed me the backpack and left the room. I did have to admit. He was kind of cute and very nice. _Bet ya, he's taken though_ my back of mind said to me. I ignored it. When I left La Push, I promise myself, I would never fall in love again. It's too much pain to thought. I finished and opened the door. He was lounging again the wall. He saw me and stood up.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked down stairs. "I bet you are hungry. Would you like something to eat?" He asked. _Why not? It's a free meal._

"Sure," I said as we walked to the kitchen. There, in the kitchen, stood a gorgeous man.

~*~*~

Gabriel's POV

I heard my brother upstairs talking to the young woman as I made a sandwich in the kitchen. Then I heard her voice. "Sure." It was deep and husky, so unlike other girls' voices. I looked over and saw her coming into the kitchen. She stared at me just as I was staring at her.

"Ah. This is my brother, Gabriel," Caleb said, looking amused. I ignored him and put out a hand to the lady. She took it in her firm gasp.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater," she said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad you are all right. We were worry about you," I said as I took my hand back.

"And I am grateful of the care that you and your brother have giving me, but I should be going soon," She said. So she thought she was going somewhere, but very unlikely since me and my brother have imprinted on this lady.

"Ah. Where are you going?" I asked casually. She looked taken back by the question.

"I don't know yet," she finally answered. I looked at her as I bit into my sandwich. My brother was giving the look are-you-thinking-what-I-am thinking. I nodded.

"Well, why don't you stay here until you figure out where you are going?" I asked her.

"That's very kind of you, but I have no way to pay you back," She said. I grinned.

"Don't worry about that. We can find a way for you to pay us back," I said. She looked like she was about to argue. " It's better to know where are you going, then no going at all. Trust me, I know." And it was true. There was a time I run away and I didn't know where I was. I ended up spending all my money and living on the streets for four months before coming back home.

Leah looked at me, then down. I guess she didn't like taking charity.

"Alright," she said, "but I only stay until I figure out where I am going." Caleb sent me a grateful look. _You aren't the only one who is grateful. _I thought. This gave time to both Caleb and me to get to know Leah and convince her to stay with us.

"That's time. I hope you enjoy your stay with us," I said as I grabbed my sandwich. "And you can help yourself to anything to need."

"Thanks," she said with a slight smile. My heart skipped a couple of beats. I looked at Caleb. "Well, I am going to eat and then I am going to see grandfather."

"Alright. Would you like me to go with you?" he asked.

"Nah. That's not necessary. Derek and Alex should be home shortly," I said. I turned to Leah. " I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Leah. I have a feeling you will like it here." and then I left the room. I settled down in the living room and ate my sandwich.

_Things just got interesting around here _I thought as I bit into my sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I just want to explain something to you so you will better understand the story more.

Leah will not imprint on the brothers. She will fall natural for the boys. It didn't seem right to me to have Leah imprint, since imprinting screw up her life. Now if the imprinter(s) is someone else, she might be willingly to accept more.

The other packs won't be in this story. It depends on what happens in this story in whether or not I make a sequel.

Caleb and Gabriel will never be hostile to each other about Leah or anything else, because of something that happen when both of their parents passed away. (I will go more into in the story)

Okay, that's all I am going to explain in this chapter. You will have wait for the story to pick to find answer to any other question you have. Now enjoy chapter three to 'Two is better than one.'

Chapter three

Gabriel's pov

I finished my sandwich and then left the house. I got into my car and drove up to my grandfather's. I smiled at the thought of seeing my grandfather. He had been the consent thing in my life except from my brother. When my parents die, my grandfather took us in when my mother's parents wouldn't do it. With him being a shape shifter as well, it was easier for him to understand what we were going thru.

I arrived at my grandfather's place. My grandfather was an elder to our tribe. So maybe he knew what was going on between me, Caleb and Leah. I got out of the car and walked up to the screen door. I knocked and waited. Soon, I saw the outline of my grandfather as he made his way up to the door.

"Gabriel, my boy!" he said as he opened the door and gave me a big bear hug. "What's been going on? You hardly ever visit anymore."

"Sorry grandpa, but you know how it is when you are in charge of growing shape shifters and having a job at the same time," I said as he let me into the home.

"How are Derek and Alex by the way?" he asked as he leaded me into the living room. " Have a seat and relax."

"They are doing fine. They are trying to balanced their lives at the moment between work, home and the pack," I said as I sat down on the couch. Derek and Alex have only been with me for about five months now.

"That's good. Now, I know you came here to discuss something with me, did you not?" he said as he looked at me from his chair. He lit his pipe and blew smoke from his mouth, giving the air a spicy smell.

"Yeah. Derek and Alex hit a wolf the other night," I said.

"Did the poor creature live?" he asked as he drew a huff, and then let it out.

"Yeah, but it turned out that this wasn't a normal wolf. She happened to be like us. Her name is Leah Clearwater," I said as I watched my grandfather's emotion on his face. His face went from shock to realization. "What?"

"She must be from the Quiluete tribe in La Push, Washington. She must be related to Harry Clearwater, one of the elder of the tribe," he said, " which would make sense, seeing that she is like us. No girls are supposed to be a shape-shifter thought."

"She slipped though the cracks and is one. But that's not all," I said as I braced my forearms on my knees.

"What?" he asked as he looked up from his thinking.

"Me and Caleb imprinted on this girl," I stated. Grandfather looked at me for a few minutes.

"You mean you imprinted on this girl, right?" he asked, clearly thinking that one of us imprinted on this girl and not both.

"No, I mean both of us. A double imprint," I stated. A look of shock came upon his face.

"A double imprint. I never thought this would happen in my lifetime," he said.

"So this has happen before," I said as I looked at my grandfather.

"Yes, but a very long time and for different reasons. Two different gentlemen from two different tribes imprinted on a girl from another tribe. So that imprint cause the three tribe to come together," he stated.

"But it's not like that. My brother and I are from the same tribe," I stated.

"You two aren't, but Leah may have been apart of two packs in the past," my grandfather said. He looked at me. Maybe this is a sign for us to contact our brothers in Washington."

"That maybe, but I think Leah isn't going to want to see them for a while. She ran away from there," I said, " but besides, the two of us just got Leah. I want to earn her trust then welcome her as apart of my pack."

"Then do that. She is going to have to be apart of your pack anyways, since you and your brother are imprinted to her. But please keep in mind, that you will have to call the Quiluete Tribe and tell them we have her," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"That's my boy. Now tell me how is work going for you," he said. I smiled at my grandfather. He knew how to change the subject fast. I told him about my job.

~*~*~*~*~*

Leah's POV

After Gabriel left, Caleb and I fix something to eat and took it out to the dinning room.

"So you both are like me? I thought that my tribe were the only one who could phase," I said as I watched Caleb sat down. " How many more are you?"

"Well as you know, there is my brother and myself. There are two others are Alex and Derek. They won't be over until later. There are only four of us here,"

"Only four of you? Wow, there is at least ten, including myself, of us in La Push," I said as I bit into my sandwich.

" I know. Since there are so little of us here, the elders want us to imprint and quickly make other like us," he said. I flinched at the word 'imprint'. I hope he hadn't noticed it, but he did.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just hate the word imprint. It's the reason why I am in this mess to begin with," I said.

"Ohm. What happen?" he asked. Suddenly, I lost my appetite.

"Caleb…" I started. He held up a hand.

"It's okay. I crossed a line that shouldn't have, and I am sorry. But Leah, I want to be your friend and I want to help you with your problems," Caleb said.

"But I don't even know you," I said.

"That's okay too, but I hope in time, we will know each other and I hope with all my heart to be your friend," He said with a serious face. Somehow I knew that Caleb and me would be friends. I smiled, a true smile, at him.

"I hope that as well," I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Good. Now, let's go back to our sandwich," he said. I laughed for the first time since leaving La Push. I had a feeling that I was going to be happy here.

A/N: How is that? I wish every one a happy 4th of July.


	5. Chapter 5: chapter 4

Chapter four

Leah's POV

Over the last couple of weeks, I got to become close to the pack that took me in after the accident. When I met Derek and Alex, they both reminded me of my brother. I miss my family, especially my brother and mother. I could care less about Emily and Sam because without knowing it, they continue hurting me. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be in this mess. But I can't help but be thankful to them, because I wouldn't have met Caleb or Gabriel.

I found myself being attract to both Caleb and Gabriel for some odd reason. Both were kind and gentle with me, almost if I were a damaged good. As the more time I spend with them, the more and more I felt drawn to them. And I had a suspicion that it was the same with them.

Days when Gabriel worked, Caleb and I would hang out together. And days when Caleb worked, Gabriel and I would hang out.

Today was a day when Caleb had to work. So Gabriel and me hung out together. Today was the day he showed me his wolf-self. We took a walk in the forest behind the house. We talked and I surprised to found out that he hated being a shape-shifter and wanted to be normal like me.

"After my first transformation, I runaway from home. I was so disgust with myself and I thought that my grandfather would be too and wouldn't want to care of me," He said as we walked.

"Where do you go?" I asked as I looked at him. He looked at me with softness in his eyes.

"Remember when I told you that it better if you know where you are going then not knowing where you are going?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, I didn't know where I was going either, and I ended up using all the money that I have saved and lived on the streets for four month before I had the courage to go home again. When I came home, I excepting to be kicked out of my grandfather's house and many other thing, but he never did that," He said.

"Your grandfather, I am sure, loves you and your brother very much. I suppose he couldn't imagine doing that to his grandson," I said.

"I agree. My grandfather loves me very much," he said as he stopped. I stopped too.

"So, why are we out here?" I asked

"I want to show you my wolf," He said as he walked behind a bush. A couple of minutes later, a light brown wolf came out. He was gorgeous in wolf form. I walked up to him and held a hand. He sniffed and then nudges it with his head. His fur was soft and shinny.

"You are gorgeous," I whispered as I gentled pet him. I could have sworn his face turned a little red after I said my comment. I gave him one last pet before he disappears behind the brush again. I heard the rustle of clothes and then he popped out again. We stood there in silent for a while until a loud crack sounded. We both looked up and it was dark.

"I guess we should get back to the house," He said. I just nodded and started walking. A million things were going thru my head as we walked back to the house. _I had only known this guy for about four weeks and I am already thinking I am in love with him _I thought. I didn't want to get hurt again. I mean I haven't noticed a picture of a girl around the house, but still I didn't want to find out after I confessed my feeling.

I felt a drop of water hit my head and I looked up. It was starting to rain. I felt Gabriel grabbed my hand and started pulling my though the forest. Soon the rain picked up and we were getting soaking wet. Soon we arrived at the house and quickly got inside.

Gabriel went out somewhere and left me in the kitchen. He came back with a towel and began to dry me off. I blushed.

"I can do it myself, Gabriel," I said as I took a hold of his hands. He stopped and looked down at me. We stared at each other until I felt him move closer. He leaned down as I lowered my eyes. Soon, I felt his petal soft lips on mine. Man! He was a damn good kisser. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and gently sucked on it. I whimper and threw my arms around his neck.

Then I heard the door opened. I quickly pushed him away. I could see the hurt in his eyes and turned my eyes away. Soon the person came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Caleb said as he came into the kitchen. He looked at both, probably taking in our flushed faces and wet clothes. "Where were you two? You are both soaking wet."

"I took Leah out into the forest to show her what I look like in wolf form. While we were out, we got caught in a shower passing thru," Gabriel said. I nodded in agreement. Gabriel turned to me. I could still see the hurt lingering in his eyes. "Leah, were you going to take a shower to warm up?"

"wha…oh yeah," I said, catching on. I quickly hurried upstairs and into bathroom. I leaned against the door and put a fingertip to my lips. _I am falling. Hard. _I sighed and started the shower.

~*~*~*~*

Gabriel's POV

I watched Leah go upstairs and disappeared. I groaned out loud.

"what, Gabe?" Caleb asked as he turned to me.

"I kissed her," I said as I leaned against the counter.

"how did she take it?" He asked, clearly amused.

"she like it. I could tell, but she seems hesitate to embrace it," I said as I put my head in my hands. "Caleb, I don't know how longer I can keep this from her."

"I know, but we have to be patient," Caleb said, "You know I want to tell her as well. But brother I have to ask a question that been on my mind. Do you think we can share her?"

"I don't know, but I know we will figure out a way to deal with it," I said.

A/N: Some Gabriel/Leah fluff. Next will be Caleb/Leah fluff. Vote in the new poll in my profile for the contents of the next chapter. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: chapter 5

Author's note: sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, but I have been busy. From things like getting move to first shift on my job to looking for cheaper ways to buy textbooks for next year has taken my time up and Leaving unable to write and read. Now I am obsessed with Supernatural and thinking about a crossover fanfic with twilight.

But, I'm here now and that what counts. Now enjoy this chapter.

Chapter five

Caleb's POV

It has been a couple of weeks since the kiss that was shared between Leah and my brother and I noticed that Leah was doing all she could to avoid Gabriel. On my days of work, I heard that she would do her chores and then lock herself in her room. On Gabriel's days of work, it was a lot easier to avoid him.

I could tell that this hurt Gabriel, but he never showed. My heart ached for my brother, but it also sends my mind into overload. If she were acting this way when my brother kissed her, how would she react to me? I chose to find out on a day when Gabriel had to work and it was rain.

Since it was raining outside, Leah and I decided to play cards. We were betting things like who would make dinner and other things, but I turned it up a notch.

"This next game, if I win, you have to kiss me on the lips," I said as I carefully looked at her. She was totally unlike the Leah that first came to here. I could smell the fear that tinted her scent. Why was she afraid?

"O-okay," she stuttered. She reshuffled the deck and gave out the cards. No more than a minute later, I won the game.

"Full house. Now, I believe you owe my kiss," I said as laid down my hands. Leah put down her hand as well and it didn't reveal any good cards. She slowly got up from her chair and walked over to mine. She leaned over and I tilted my head up to her. She leaned down and places her lips on mine. She pulled away.

"Leah, I don't want a pansy kiss. I want a real one," I said. She groaned and then leans down. Her lips tasted like heaven. Now I knew what my brother was talking about. I licked her lips, asking for entrance. She moaned and opened her mouth. I dove in. I pulled Leah into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for a couple of moment before the front door opened.

Leah pulled away and looked at me. Gabriel walked in. He noticed us together and raised an eyebrow. Leah, who was completely mortified, jumped up from my lap and ran to her room. We both watched her go.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your time with Leah," he said as he took a seat in an empty chair.

"It's fine, but I do see what you mean about her though," I said as I sat back in my chair and I groaned. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I think we should tell her tonight. I'm tired of having to hold myself back from her," Gabriel said.

"Agree. I am tired as well," I said.

"Then tonight," He said with final tone in his voice.

~*~*~*

Leah's POV

After the kiss I share with Caleb, I knew I had to get out of here. I felt like such a slut going from Gabriel to Caleb. I ran to my room and thought up about what I was going to go. When I had an idea on where I was going, I packed all of my stuff in the bag that I had brought with me.

I waited for a while until I made my move to get out of here. With my bag on my shoulder, I crept downstairs and had my hand on the knob before I heard a voice.

"Leah," Gabriel's voice sounded over my shoulder. My worst mistake was turning around. He was so gorgeous standing in the light of the hallway. He was dressed in pj pants.

"Guys, what are you doing up?" Caleb's voice sounded from the stair as I heard he walking down the stairs. Soon he appeared behind Gabriel, looking at me. "Leah? Where are you going?" He eyed my bag.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "but I can't stay here."

"Why?" they asked. I hadn't suspected them of coming down her and stopping. I thought they would be in bed by now, but I forgot. Super hearing.

"Because I am not happy here," I lied as I edged closer to the door.

"Bullshit!!" Caleb yelled as he past his brother came up to me. "You are happy here. You just don't want to admit it." I took a deep breath.

"Okay you are right. I am happy but I don't want to feel like a slut doing it," I said, looking at both of them. Gabriel came closer to us.

"Explain," He said. Anger burst thru me.

"Don't you guys get it? I have fallen for both of you and it makes me feel like a slut," I said. Their faces flickered with happiness. "What? What are you both keeping from me?" Caleb and Gabriel chanced glances.

"Leah, me and my brother have both imprinted—" he was cut off by Leah.

"I knew it! Why do I let myself get it these situation?" I cried. I shoved Caleb away from me and bolted out the door. I ran as fast as I could from them. I made it to the edge of the forest until I was knocked to the ground.

"No. Let me go," I said as I tried to get up. My hands were pinned to the ground.

"Leah, Stop fighting me and just listen," Gabriel grunted out.

"No because you will tell me that you don't have feelings for me," I said.

"IDIOT!" Caleb screamed, "IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO GABRIEL, YOU WILL SEE IT'S JUST THE OPPISITE OF THAT!" I looked up Gabriel.

"It's true, Leah. What I was going to say is that my brother and me have imprinted on you, Leah Clearwater," Gabriel said as he got off me. I looked at him and then at Caleb. He nodded.

"So come on, Leah," Gabriel said as he held out.

"But why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked as I took his hand.

"Because we both wanted to get to know you first and plus, you looked like you need to heal your heart first," Caleb said as he walked closer to us. He put his hand on top of ours.

It felt weird, but nice having two guys holding my hand.

"But why did both of you imprinted on me? I mean I can't have kids," I asked.

"I truly don't know the reason, but I, for one, is glad that I imprinted on a girl who understand me and my brother," Caleb said. He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. Gabriel squeezed my hand.

"I still have things to told you about me, but first I want to get some sleep," I said, feeling all the tiredness coming to me. Both of them chuckled. Gabriel put an arm around my shoulders as Caleb settled one around my waist.

"Sounds good," Caleb said as we walked back to the house for some rest.


	7. Chapter 7: chapter 6

Chapter six

The next couple of days were awkward. It felt weird, but glorious getting kisses from two guys. Gabriel always kissed me with such passion, leaving me wanting more from him. Caleb, on the hand, did the little nibbles that would drive me crazy.

Gabriel thought it would be good idea if we all spend the day together, so one day he called into work, saying that he wouldn't be there.

"Where do you work?" I asked as I watched him put the phone back on the charger.

"I worked as a intern at a Veterinary hospital in town," He said as he sat at the table. I turned to Caleb on my right.

"And where do you work at?" I asked.

"Intern at a general hospital in town," He said. Hearing them talked about town made me thinking on where I really was.

"Where I am?" I asked. They looked confused at my question. "Okay. Let me rephrase the sentence. What state am I in?" Both looked at each other.

"Oklahoma," Gabriel said. Oklahoma???? Holy shit. I have must have run pretty fast to get here then.

"What city is closet?" I asked.

"Boise City. We live close to the border into the next state," Caleb answered. Both of them looked at me and saw the look on my face.

"Where are you from?" Caleb asked.

"La Push, Washington," I said with a chuckled. I saw their faces. "Yeah. Exactly what I thought."

"Wow. You must have been running pretty fast to get here," Caleb said.

"Yeah. I just wanted to get away, especially after what happen that day…" I trailed off. I closed my eyes to stop the on-coming tears. _Since when did I become such a crybaby? _I thought as I rubbed my eyes, furiously. I felt a warm pair of hands out my hands from my eyes. I opened my eyes to find both brothers looked at me with compassion in their eye. Gabriel held my hands.

"Leah, Me and my brother love and care for you. We will do whatever we can to make you happy. You know that, right?" Gabriel said.

"Only because you have too," I mumbled. Caleb sighed.

"That may be true, but I think if me and Gabriel didn't imprint on you, we would have still fallen for you," He said. I sat there, looking at both of them.

"But it's impossible to have the both of you in a relationship," I said.

"No, it's not. You have already admitted that you love us both, Leah," Gabriel said as he stood up. I sat there, looking down at my lap, with blush on my cheeks. That was true. I had admitted that I love both Gabriel and Caleb. I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked up. Caleb smiled.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to work this out," He said, "now, let's make something to eat." He got up and went into the kitchen. Gabriel followed him. I watched them, and then looked outside through the window. I got up and went into the kitchen.

I stared for a moment, and then went for it. I wrapped an arm around each of them. I felt them tensed up for a minute and then relaxed. I watched them made something to eat.

"I have an idea," I said. Gabriel turned his head to look at me.

"Oh? What's it?" He asked.

"Let's go for a picnic," I said, " it's really nice outside. And we don't even have to go far. We can have it in the backyard." I watched them as they thought about it.

"Okay. It sounds like a good idea," Caleb said. I smiled.

"Great. I will go get a blanket from upstairs then," I said as I let them go and went upstairs. I was going to try with both of them. I grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and went back downstairs. The boys had finished making the sandwiches and packed them in a basket. They also added fruits and honey to the basket as well.

"Ready?" I asked. They both nodded. We left the house and climbed in Gabriel's truck. We drove in and around town until we found the park. Gabriel pulled in and parked the truck. We grabbed the stuff and wandered into the park. We chose a shady spot under a tree for the picnic.

Caleb and I spread the blanket. Gabriel set the basket down and then sat down on the blanket. We followed after that. I pulled out the sandwich that the boys made and gave one to each of them. I unwrapped and took a bite of it.

"Tell us about the pack that you were in," Gabriel said.

"Which one? I was in two," I stated as I took another bite.

"Both, I guess," Gabriel asked.

"Well, the first pack that I belonged to was complete and utter hell. My ex-boyfriend is the Alpha of pack and he made my life hell. He was the one who made me cut my hair," I said with distain in my voice. Thinking back, I could never figure out why I even love Sam. Two low growls brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at them. "Guys, stop. I am over him," I said and surprised myself. I was over Sam.

Caleb touched my cheek and then replaced it with his lips. I blushed at the little contact.

"And the other pack, what was that one like?" Caleb asked me.

"Much better. In fact, I was Beta of the pack," I said with pride. They both grinned.

"Do you miss it?" Gabriel asked. That question made me think for a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess. But I suppose it just because my brother is in the pack as well," I said. we finished eating our sandwich in silence after that. After finishing the sandwich, I laid down on the blanket. I felt one of the boys laid down beside me, and then other one on the other side.

It was so peaceful, that I fell asleep and this time, for the first time in a while, I felt safe again.


	8. Chapter 8: chapter 7

Chapter seven

Leah's POV

Every since that day that I went out on a picnic with Caleb and Gabriel, I have become more open to the both of them. I now let them both kiss with such passion. And a couple times, I almost went to third base with both of them.

I finally told Caleb and Gabriel why I ran away from home that day and the pain that both Sam and Emily made me go though. Gabriel got upset when he heard about Sam and Emily both asking me to by the godmother of their child.

"I hope to god I don't meet these two, especially Sam," He said. I told that he or Emily didn't matter to me anymore since the moment I accepted Caleb and Gabriel into my life. Both were extremely happy by that and kiss me some more.

Right now, we were going to Caleb and Gabriel's grandfather's house and I was nervous as Hell because this was the first time meeting the old man. I was told that Alex and Derek would meet us there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Penitence, Leah," Gabriel said as he held the car door opened for me. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car. Caleb sat behind and then Gabriel climbed into the driver's seat. We took off.

"So what are doing?" I asked the two of them. Caleb laughed at me.

"Don't you like surprises?" He asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh well, then," Caleb said and that was it for the rest of the way there. Soon we pulled into a gravel drive way and drove all the way up to a ranch style house. A man with a crane was waiting for us.

"That's Grandpa," Gabriel said as he got out of the car. I watch the exchange between grandson and grandfather. I saw Gabriel pointed towards me and motioned for me to come out of the car. Suddenly, my hands got clammy and I start sweating (which wasn't hard since I was a shape shifter and my temperature does go higher than normal humans).

"Well, Leah?" Caleb sat from the backseat. I gulped and then opened the door. I shut the door behind me and walked up next to Gabriel.

"So I take it this young lady is you and your brother's imprint? My name is Gil Hanson and I must say it's a honor to meet a Clearwater," He said as he held out a wrinkled hand to me.

"You know of the Clearwaters?" I asked him as I took his hand and shook it.

"Indeed I do. You see, the Hanson origin actually begin in La Push. Come in and I will tell the rest of the story. Alex and Derek have been waited for you guys," He said as he pulled his hand away and headed into the house. Gabriel wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I felt another arm go around my waist.

I looked up and to my left. Caleb smiled and then kissed my temple. Then we all walked inside together.

*~*~*~

When we walked in behind him, Alex and Derek appeared.

"Hey guys, Leah," Alex said with a frown on his face. Derek mirrored his expression.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked.

"My parents and I aren't getting along these days. I think I am going to move out, but I don't know where thought," Alex said. I learn when I first got along with Alex and Derek that there parents didn't know what they were and were always ask question about them, like if they were on drugs and who they were hanging out with.

"Same with me," Derek said, " it's really sucking on the moment too." We all move to the living room, where Grandpa Gil sat in the rocking chair. Alex and Derek were in regular chair. Gabriel, Caleb and I were on the couch.

"Well, you could always move in with Gabriel and me if you want," Caleb said and then he looked at me and his brother, "we'll just have to do some room arranging."

"Thanks for the offer, dude, but I doubt I would move in with you, well, especially now," Derek grinned at the three of us. I felt the heat rushing up into my cheeks. I glared at Derek.

"I will passed as well," Alex said.

"Well, the both of you can move in with me. I can always use the company, ya know?" he said. Alex and Derek looked at each other and then back at the old man.

"We'll take it," Alex said.

"Now, Leah, back to what I was telling outside…. oh yes! Now I remember we Hanson origins are from La push, but we left after married a different type of Indian," Gil said.

"Were you kicked out?" Alex asked.

"Nah…my dad left because he didn't agree with the way that the elders were run the place," Gil said, "no Gabriel, did you want to do something tonight?"

"Right," Gabriel said as he stood up. "Leah." He held out a hand. I looked at it and then him.

"What?" I asked.

"Please, place your hand in mine," he said. I put mine in his and then stood up.

"Leah Clearwater, I, Gabriel Hanson, would like to offer a place in our pack," he said with love in his eyes. At first, I didn't know what to say and then.

"Yes, I would love to be a part of your pack," I said softly.


	9. Chapter 9: chapter 8

A\N: I think for now on, I am going to do Leah's POV, unless requested otherwise.

**WARING: SEXUAL RELATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ.**

Chapter Eight

Since that night that I joined Caleb and Gabriel's pack, I had have been more carefree. I was Pre-breakup Leah again. I was able to smile and Laugh at lot more. And with each passing days, I fell more and more in Love with Gabriel and Caleb. Back before I met them, I never thought I was going to find lobe again, thinking that my only soul mate was taken from me. But I was wrong and I am so glad that I was wrong.

What Derek said that night was true about the three of us. Things were heating up between Gabriel, Caleb and I. And soon, it became hard to stop at just kissing and groping. Finally I got fed up of their good guys routine and got down to business with them.

I waited for them to both come home from work. I hate to admit but the time here has help me improved my cooking skill. I was finished putting the dinner on the table where I heard the front door open.

"Leah, we are home," Gabriel called out as I heard them taking off the shoe and sitting down their stuff by the front door. Soon after, Caleb and Gabriel walk into the dining room.

"Smell good, Leah," Caleb said as he came over and kiss my temple. Gabriel did the same thing.

"Thanks," I said as I sunk down into a chair, "well, let's eat." They sat down and began to eat dinner. 45 minutes to an hour later, we all went into the living room. Gabriel and Caleb both sat on the couch. I had other ideas. I straddled Gabriel, who was looking quite surprised.

"Leah? What are you doing?" He asked. Caleb looked on with interest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Gabriel's hand went to my waist.

"I am tired of getting so close and then not doing it," I said. He opened his mouth and I covered it with my hand. " And no buts either. I know the two of you want this as much as I do." I took my hand off and then replaced it with my lips. I heard a groan and assume it was Caleb.

"Guys, Let's tale this upstairs into the master bedroom, because there is no room to move down here and I want in on the action as well," Caleb groaned. Suddenly, Gabriel stood up with me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up into the master bedroom with Caleb behind us.

Gabriel laid me down on the bed before stripped off his shirt and Caleb doing the same. Gabriel got on the bed and gently picked me and laid me on top of him. We resumed kissing and then I felt Caleb brushed against my back. I felt his hand slipped under my shirt and gently began pushing it up.

I stopped kissing Gabriel and sat up, allowing the shirt to come over my head and throw off to the side. Gabriel then put gently back down on the bed with him on side and Caleb on the other. Both of them lay on their sides, facing towards me. Gabriel reached out a hand and cupped one of my breasts in his hand, while Caleb took the nipple of my other breast and plucked it with his fingers.

Heat pooled in between my legs. I moaned. Gabriel stopped and began to kiss my neck while Caleb worked on my pants. He unbuttoned and zipped them. Caleb laid kisses down my stomach as he pushed down my pants and then threw them off somewhere.

I felt like I was drowning from kisses and heat. Gabriel claimed my lips again as his brother got rid of his pants and then Caleb replaced Gabriel's lips with his as Gabriel did the same thing. Somehow one of them decide to go first and then I felt someone in between my legs, gently pushing himself into me.

We began the old dance of mating up to the point on where we bothcame and spend ourselves, but I didn't get a rest. As soon as one of them was finished, another took his place and began again.

Needless to say, I got some very good sleep that night with both of my men by my side.


	10. Chapter 10: chapter 9

A/N: Just saw NEW MOON and Taylor Launter was lookin' fine. Anyways, I am thinking about doing a Leah and Jacob story. Would you read or not? Now on with chapter nine

Chapter nine:

The three of us were happy and fantastic until one day at grandfather's place. It was a meeting to see how far Alex and Derek were. Their families were extremely upset that they had move in with Gil.

"Well, they can get over it, because they didn't approve of us getting home late either. They got to learn that we are growing up and not little kids anymore. I know they love us but god, smother us to death." Gil cleared his throat.

"Speaking about families, Leah," Gil said as he turned towards me. He picked of the phone. " I think it is time to let your parents knows where you are. It's been four moths since you came to live with my boys. And Plus, I think it times for us to know our brothers as well." He held out the phone towards me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sighed and took the phone.

"I'll be outside," I said as I stepped out the back door. I stared at it and then punched in the number. It rang and rang until a "hello?" came on the phone it was Seth's. A few minutes pass.

"_Hello???? Who is this????? Quil or Embry I will kick you asses if this is you,"_ he said. I chuckled a little.

"Hello, Seth," I said into the mouthpiece. There was silence and then…

"_OH MY GOD! MOM!!" _ He shouted. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"_Hello?" _my mother's voice sounded from the phone. I putt the phone back to my ear.

"Hey…mom," I said and there was silence again. A couple of minutes of silence and then I heard a cry. I cringed.

"_My baby…you are alive…oh my god, I thought the worst happen to you, even though you can…"_ she sobbed over the phone.

"I know and I'm sorry…." I began.

"_You are sorry? Do you how many nights and days I was crying for you to return?? How many night your brother and the packs look for you?" _ She yelled over the phone. Caleb decides to adventure outside and listen. 'Mother?' he mouthed as he walked close. I cringed and nodded. In one move, Caleb took the phone from me and held it to his ear.

'What are you doing?' I mouthed as I reached for the phone. He backed away and spoke into the phone.

"Mrs. Clearwater, your daughter needed to get away from people that hurt her the most and You, being her mother, should have support that," he said. I slapped my forehead. "Who am I? Well, I am one of Leah's boyfriend." He tossed the phone back at me. "Have fun." And disappeared back inside. I sighed and put the phone back up to my ear. It was silence.

"Mom?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"_Leah…who was that?" _she asked.

"Well, like he said. One of my boyfriends. Mom, I am not going to lie to you, but I had two guys imprinted on me and he was one of them. Mom, I am finally happy here. More happy that I have ever been since Sam and Dad," I said.

"_A double imprint? __Two guys imprinting on the same girl…I'm glad that you are happy, but what about me and your brother and the pack? Believe or not, they miss you," _she said

"That's…great, I guess," I said as my mind whirled around at the though of the packs missing me.

"_Honey, I know I am asking much...but do you think you could come back? For my benefit?"_ she asked.

"Actually, mom, there is someone who wants to speak to you about that," I said as I walked back inside and handed the phone to Gil. "My mother. She is an elder." And when back to Gabriel and Caleb. I slapped Caleb on the arm, before sitting down by them and curling up towards Gabriel. I toned out the conversation that Gil was having with my mother.

"how was it?" gabriel asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't talk to my brother, but talking mom was fun, " I said as I shot a glare at Caleb. "She probably had a mini heart attack, when Caleb said one of my boyfriends." Caleb just shrugged as the othr guys shared a chuckled.

"would you like to talk to her? No, okay, I guess I will see you in a couple of days then," Gil said. I whipped my head towards him as he ends the call.

"what do you mean by a "Couple of days?" I asked as I eyed him. He took a death breath.

"We are going to La Push, Washington," He said.

The End.

A/N: stay turned for the sequel.


	11. Author's Note

Sequel is up!! It's called Coming Home!


End file.
